Je t'amie
by Leigh59
Summary: While listening to a favorite love song Penelope receives a phone call from a dear friend. A long held secret is alluded to then put back in the safe place where secrets are kept.


**Not mine never will be. I make no money from this as it all belongs to CBS and ABC studios. I do promise to put them back once I am done playing.**

Not bothering to look at the number on the caller ID on the outer office line, Penelope tries to be professional, at least for a little while. "Technical analyst Garcia, how can I help you?"

"Well, you could start with something really inappropriate and snarky."

Penelope smiles widely. "Ah, my favorite person from across the pond. How are you Emily?"

"Great, tired and busy just like always, what about you?"

"The same. You know the BAU, we never sleep." Penelope glances at the time on her computer and frown slightly. "Awfully late for you to be calling me isn't it?"

"It's just passed nine, early for me yet." Emily says dismissively.

" Okay, I'll buy that one for now." she says as she turns the radio up just a little bit.

Emily listens to the music that is seeping through on the speaker, then shakes her head ever so softly. Her friend will never change a romantic at heart if only. . . "I need some information, that only you can get me. I went through channels two days ago but it must be still be working it's way through the building. It's important P.G."

Penelope slides over to a free computer. "What do you need my raven haired beauty?"

Emily quickly tells her what she needs and smiled as she hears Penelope typing like she always does, she can picture her hands flying across the keyboard. Just like she has seen hundreds of times.

Knowing that it is going to take some time in gather the information that she is asking for, Emily knows that Penelope is perfectly capable of taking about other things at the same time. "Since when do you listen to music in French?"

"I always have, some songs just sound better in French. So full of emotion and feelings, you know? Besides I like this song Lara Fabian has a great voice."

Emily lets it slide she has always known just when to push Penelope and when to pull back and right now it's best to pull back. 'Where is everyone? I'd like to say hello if anyone is around."

"You're out of luck most everyone has gone, you forgot tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

"That's right. I did forget."

"You know how it is, us Colonies still celebrate with massive amounts of food and people galore."

"They all had plans?" Emily asks in shock.

"Every single one of them. Reid went to see his mother, JJ and her family went to her mother's they are going to New Orleans for Christmas, Rossi took Father Jimmy they went Long Island they both have family there. Hotch is spending time with Beth and Morgan and his lady are going to her family's celebration. Lastly Alex is spending time with her husband here I believe."

"I take it you're working as usual?"

"As a matter of fact I'm not. I've been ordered by the new section chief not to show up until Monday morning, If I do he is going to stick me in archives for one week, and not the new archives, the old one that still uses paper files." Penelope tells her gasping in despair just from the thought of it.

"What's the new guy like?"

"He's great, he does the politics and backs up the teams when needed. In fact, his first week here he went out with the team, he took orders from Hotch just like everyone else does around here and he didn't even blink."

"What about the personal stuff, the juicy stuff?"

"You're really bad, Emily." Penelope says laughing softly. "He is married has kids, he's smart and good looking. Oh and he is an Alpha just like every other man in power around here, and just like the smart ones he doesn't flaunt it."

"So you like him?"

"And trust him, we all do."

"You didn't say what you were doing over the break." Emily nudges slightly.

"Cleaning my bathroom and refrigerator, I'm going to pull out my winter clothes too."

"Aren't you going to be with friends at all?"

"I've always worked Emily you know that. I just don't do holidays. I might spend a few hours at the counseling center. Just in case anyone needs to talk."

"Go back home P.G. relax, go see friend. Get away from the Bureau."

"I'm not spending Thanksgiving talking to headstones, No thank you. I've lost touch with all my friends from California. I'm staying here."

Hearing a ping for new email. "Tell me about Morgan's new fling." Emily asks or orders is more like it, as she opens it.

"I think she's the one Emily I really do. She's him in heels. Smart, gorgeous and an Alpha, she is a doctor. They make a good pair. He told me that he wants to take her to see his mother when he goes for Christmas. That's a big deal for him, he has never brought home any girl to meet his mama."

"I didn't think I would ever see the day that Derek Morgan would settle down." Emily muses.

"I'm happy for him Emily, he needs someone special in his life."

"He had someone special in his life all he had to do was open his eyes." Emily murmurs so softly Penelope can barely hear it.

Penelope exhales softly as she moves to another computer, "After you read the email let me know if you need any more information. And Em, just send me the request next time, I'll take care of the paperwork on this end. You know inter-agency cooperation and all that."

"Are you really going to use that line when you get ordered to appear in front of the suits?"

"Sure, they like me. Besides I'm an ace in their pockets. Just ask our friends at Langley, never mind don't ask them they still don't like me."

"I wonder why Penelope." Emily groans.

"Do you need anything else Emily, if you don't, I'm going to head out."

"Just one thing, tell him, P.G. Just tell him."

"Not with my last dying breath, Emily. If you hadn't of gone snooping you would have never known how I feel."

"I couldn't help myself you left that journal open on your bed, And you were so sad, I was looking for something to give me a clue. But I will keep my promise, I won't say anything."

"Thank you. Keep safe Emily, Je t'aime mon amie."

" Je t'aime Penelope." Emily tells her before closing the call.

Emily looks at her desk phone and sighs at the sadness of it all


End file.
